


When We Were Young

by goodgirl21



Series: When We Were Young Verse [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Flashbacks, Pre-Canon, season 1 rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgirl21/pseuds/goodgirl21
Summary: What if Wyatt and Lucy had been high school sweethearts when they had been called in to help save history? How would this affect how they save history now?ORThe fic where Lucy and Wyatt were highschool, sweethearts AU.





	1. The First Jump

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to my new Lyatt AU that I'm so excited to finally be writing because this idea has been in my head for a while now. I would just like to apologize in advance if Lucy and/or Wyatt seem out of character. I just want to establish that they have a history with each other so that'll make them act a little differently around each other.
> 
> Disclaimer: I used some of the character's lines from the episode. But I in no way own them. They belong to the Timeless creators Eric Kripke and Shawn Ryan, along with many other writers who write for the show. 
> 
> Oh, and one more side note, if you want to listen to When We Were Young while reading this, I suggest the Punk Goes Pop version by Andy Biersack and Juilet Simms.

_“You still look like a movie_

_You still sound like a song_

_My God, this reminds me_

_Of when we were young.”_

_~_

_“When We Were Young,”_

_Adele_

**Prologue**

Still confused as ever, Lucy took the seat the homeland agent directed her to sit in. Glancing around, her eyes settled on the guy, who sat diagonally of her that appeared to be asleep? Also, he had a familiarity to him, but Lucy couldn’t put her finger on why.

“Are you asleep?” She whispered to him.

“No, ma’am.” It was then from his Texas drawl that it struck why he seemed so familiar.

“Wyatt?” She questioned, just to be sure, and sure enough, his eyes opened. Lucy blinked. Suddenly she was transported back to freshman year of high school.

**~~~**

  _“I am so sorry!” Lucy Preston apologized, after her gawky fifteen- year- old self-crashed into another person. Her books went flying in the opposite direction. But she was more concerned with the cute boy who was rubbing his head, where a book had most likely hit him knowing Lucy’s luck._

**_Damn it, Lucy! You should’ve made two trips with those books._ **

_“Is there anything I can do? Maybe get you some ice from the nurse’s office?” She asked while her hands hovered in front of her. The boy’s eyes opened and he smirked at her a little._

**_Double damn it. He had blue eyes. Why did he have the color of eyes that were her weakness?_ **

_“No ma’am,” he spoke, breaking Lucy away from her thoughts._

_“But would you mind if I helped you with your books?” He asked. Lucy blinked. He definitely wasn’t from around here. Sure there were a few exceptions, but generally, people here weren’t that friendly to her. It’s not like she was bullied or anything and she did have a few friends and one boyfriend in the past, Noah. (She had ended it in middle of the semester though) But she was generally labeled as the ‘history freak,’ in her class and people tended to keep their distance from her._

**_Plus he had a Texas drawl to his voice._ **

_“Oh no, that’s okay.” Lucy waved her hand at him to wave him off, before bending down to scoop up her books. But to her surprise, so did he._

_“I insist. To prevent any more books from physically harming people.” He teased with a grin. His impossibly baby blue eyes grew even brighter._

_“You’re not from around here are you?” Lucy picked up the rest of her books. The boy shook his head, while he took those books from her too, adding to the stack in he now held in his hands._

_“No Ma’am. I just transferred here from Texas. My Grandpa Sherwin got a new job out here. I’m Wyatt, Wyatt Logan. I’d shake your hand, but my hands are a bit occupied right now.”_

_“You know I’m pretty sure we’re the same age or close to the same age, so you can stop calling me ma’am. But I’m Lucy, Lucy Preston.” She sassed back._

**~~~**

“Lucy? What are you doing here?” Wyatt asked. The Stamford professor shrugged. She glanced around before she looked at the logo on the wall behind them.

_Mason Industries._

“This is Connor Mason’s company? Do you know why we’re here?” She looked back at the boy, who was now a man, from her past, was hoping he would have an answer. But to her dismay, he shook his head.

“No idea Ma’am. Especially with you here now.”

Was it just her or did his lip twitch? _Was there a hint of a smirk there?_

“I told you this once and I’ll tell you again. We’re pretty much the same age so you can quit calling me Ma’am.”

_Yep, he was definitely smirking at her._

“Lucy Preston,” the door opening and a woman walking in broke Lucy from her thoughts. The woman held out her hand as both Lucy and Wyatt stood up.  

“Agent Denise Christopher, homeland security. You have a hell of a reputation. History, anthropology. You’re world class.” Agent Christopher complimented her. Lucy shook her head though because that wasn’t her. That was her mother.

“No, my mother is world class. I’m just a teacher.” She tried to explain. The homeland agent nodded her head.  

“I read all of her books, I’m sorry to hear she’s sick,” then she turned to Wyatt to shake his hand while Lucy sat back down.

“Master Sargent Wyatt Logan, Delta Force.”

The name wasn’t a question, but Wyatt still nodded and the agent’s hand with a soft, “Yes, Ma’am.”

Lucy blinked, rising numbly to her feet.

_Did she just say Master Sargent of Delta Force?_

Lucy knew Wyatt always wanted to follow his grandfather into the military, but Lucy was shocked just how much he had achieved in between the time of now and when he had first joined the military.

“Speaking of reputations. Well we are on the clock so follow me, but hold on to your asses,” Agent Christopher walked out the door. For a moment Lucy stood dazed while watching her, but like he had always been, Wyatt was one step ahead of her. He touched her shoulder and propelled her forward to follow the agent while grabbing her purse as he followed after them.

  **~~~**

Agent Christopher was in the middle of explaining who Garcia Flynn was while security footage played from last night. But Lucy didn’t pay attention. Why should she? She was a teacher, not a police officer or a soldier like Wyatt. Why were they showing her all this? She turned around just in time to see Garcia Flynn climb into a sphere like object.

“Why is he taking a stars tour ride?” Wyatt asked sarcastically. Then the object just…disappeared?

“What-what the hell was that?” Lucy looked at Christopher and Wyatt to make sure that she wasn’t going crazy. But she must not be, because Wyatt added to her question.

“Some sort of special effect?”

“Ever heard of a closed time like curve?” A new voice entered the room and there he stood.

_Connor Mason._

With all of the cockiness, Lucy had seen from his televised interviews.

“You’re Connor Mason. One of my buddies has one of your cars.” Wyatt stated.

“Excuse me, a time like-what?”

Connor Mason then went on to explain what a closed time like curve was, but it was Agent Christopher who put it into a less scientific explanation for Lucy and Wyatt.

“What Mr. Mason means to say is that he built a time machine without telling anyone in the government until it was stolen.”

 

  **~~~**

“You’re insane! I mean, even if I believed you, which I don’t. I’m not getting in that thing to chase after what? Some bad guy? I’m not a soldier.” Lucy was saying as she pushed through the doors of Mason Industries with both Agent Christopher and Wyatt following after her.

“We have a soldier, we need a historian. A good one. One who knows the customs and can help us keep a low profile.” Christopher told her while Wyatt watched from the background.

“Great, I’ll email you some names,” Lucy opened the door. She was intending to get in and slam the door behind her, but the homeland security agent’s voice stopped her. 

“I thought someone who loved history as much as you do would want to save it. Besides, if I’m right, you can’t tell me you aren’t curious.”

Agent Christopher left after that; disappeared back into the building. But Wyatt lingered. He stood there with his arms crossed and his head cocked, watching her. Wyatt was a person, who seemed to get better with age in Lucy’s opinion. His eyes remained the same-kind, soft and hard at the same time. Like he could be looking through you into your soul, but over the course of the eight years they had been apart, his looks had become more refined. His cheekbones were sharper and his slight five o’clock made him look wiser beyond his years. Like his, Grandpa Sherwin had been in the photographs she had seen from the late man’s own time in the military. (And Lucy would lying if she said she didn’t swoon a little back then and now, even with their situation at hand)    

“What?” Lucy huffed after she looked back to see him staring at her. Wyatt shook his head before he spoke.

“I don’t like that they picked you for the job. It’ll definitely make my job harder, given our history. But they chose the _right_ person for this. You know history- _you love it_ , _everything_ about it. I didn’t call you _Professor_ in high school for nothing.” He told her.  Then there was silence as they stared at each other for a moment.

“But that’s just my two cents,” Wyatt called as he turned around to head back into the building. The Stamford professor sighed then followed after him.

**~~~**

They had dressed her for the 1930’s…well, sort of. Apparently, if time travel actually was real, they were going back to Hindenburg. To stop Garcia Flynn from doing what exactly? Well, Lucy didn’t know. Sure she had a few ideas…She shivered. But she really didn’t want to think about those.

 She stepped out of the dressing room that they had directed her to, to change her clothes, before making her way down the steel metal stairs to where Christopher and the agent, that had escorted her to Mason Industries, stood.

“This is all wrong. This skirt is from the 40’s and they didn’t have this blouse? They didn’t have kind of fabric in the 30’s or underwire bras.” She told them.

“Who is going to see your bra?” Wyatt asked, walking by her with a hand in one hand and the other was busy buttoning up his suit jacket.

“If I remember correctly, you weren’t supposed to see my bra at the Wheelers Twins, house party you dragged me to junior year either, but you did. So excuse me for trying to be as accurate as possible.” Lucy snapped at him.

Agent Christopher looked between the two, “Do you two know each other?”

“We dated all throughout high school and a few years after that. Now I have to call my sister before-” Lucy explained. Then she took out her phone, only for Agent Christopher to take it out of her hands and shove a piece of paper into them.

“You can do it later and here’s the address for the tavern.”

“And some money,” the other agent placed a few bills and coins into her other hand before she was ushered to follow Wyatt.

“Don’t be noticed. Don’t change anything. Understand?” Agent Christopher ordered them as they walked to the circular object known as the _Lifeboat_.

**~~~**

Lucy flushed once she and Wyatt were in the Lifeboat. It had been awhile since been in Wyatt’s personal space and he hers. She sat as did he.

“Lucy,” she told the person in front of her as she fumbled with her seatbelts. Wyatt, on the other hand, seemed to have them all figured out. When she looked back, he was smirking at her. She glared back.

The man in front of them hit something and it lit up, “Rufus, I’m the pilot…kind of.”

“Kind of?” Lucy continued to fumble with her seatbelts.

“Wyatt,” the soldier told the pilot then he spoke to her, “Just-just stop. I’ll do it.”

Then he leaned over and secured her seatbelts around her frame.

“Are all these seatbelts really necessary?” Lucy asked Rufus.

“Oh yeah. Just wait, you’ll see.”

_Well, that was really reassuring._

“You okay?” Wyatt asked with a half smirk, after watching Lucy squirm for a minute in her seat.

“Let’s just say my claustrophobia hasn’t let up since you last saw me, and apparently I’m about to travel through time so-” she stopped when he breathed out through his mouth. Was that whiskey?

“Have you been drinking?” The door shut.

“Didn’t know I’d be working tonight Ma’am,”

“Stop calling me ma’am.” She told him.

“You might want to hold on.” Rufus flipped a switch. The floor under Lucy’s feet started to rumble more and more with each passing second. Wyatt looked like he was ready to barf. Then Lucy felt like she was being sucked into a straw and…

They were in the 1930’s. _May 6 th, 1937_ to be exact.

 

 

****


	2. The Hindenburg Explodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! First off, thank you so much for the positive response to my first chapter! I'm so glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much if not more than you did the last. 
> 
> Once again, I would just like to apologize in advance if Lucy and/or Wyatt seem out of character. I just want to establish that they have a history with each other so that'll make them act a little differently around each other.
> 
> Disclaimer: I used some of the character's lines from the episode. But I in no way own them. They belong to the Timeless creators Eric Kripke and Shawn Ryan, along with many other writers who write for the show.
> 
> Happy Reading!

_“I heard that you've been_

_Self-medicating in the quiet of your room,_

_Your sweet, suburban tomb._

_And if you need a friend,_

_I'll help you stitch up your wounds.”_

_“Missin’ You,”_

_All Time Low_

**Chapter One**

Lucy watched in awe as the Lifeboat hatched opened to reveal green grass instead of inside of Mason Industries. She climbed out, then behind her, Rufus, and she didn’t see it, but she heard Wyatt as he half climbed/half fell out.

“Are we here?” Wyatt spat on the ground.

“I think so,” Rufus answered.

“Are you sure?” Wyatt asked again.

“Pretty sure,” if Lucy had been in awe before, then nothing could compare to what she felt as she stood and watched the Hindenburg fly over her.

**~~~**

“There’s just something I don’t get. Apparently, this time machine works. So why can’t we just go back five minutes before Flynn stormed in and just shoot him in the face?”

“You can’t go back to a time where you already exist and risk meeting a double of yourself. The consequences are bad for the fabric of reality.” Rufus explained to him.

“Define bad,” Wyatt said, with a slight shrug. Lucy looked over at him, behind Rufus’ back and shook her head. Her eyes narrowed.

_You don’t question the guy who was the only one who could get you home._

“We tried it once. The pilot came back, but not all of him.”

“What?” Lucy looked up, alarmed. But was distracted a moment later by the sound of an engine running. She turned and saw a bus pulling up to them, “Oh! Look,”

She waved at the bus until it pulled to a stop.

**~~~**

“I saw that look.”

Lucy looked up from where she was peering out the window, taking in 1937 landscape.

“What look?” She asked as she craned her head back to make sure Rufus was okay, where he sat at the back of the bus.

“The look you always gave me when I did something you disapproved of. Like the time I told my Grandpa Sherwin I wanted to go and visit my bastard father. So he sent me. And when I came back Sunday night, you came over just in time to hear Grandpa chew my ass out, because I bootlegged for an old buddy of mine. Instead of going to visit my father,” Wyatt told her then pointed.

“See _that look_ right there. I haven’t even done anything and you even did your little head shake too.”

“Oh I’m sorry; I thought you knew better than to take something illegal that, to this very day, you still won’t tell me what it was across the Texas border and _not_ to pick a fight with the only guy who can get us home. Apparently, I was as wrong as I was then.” Lucy snarked.

“I was just trying to do my part in this mission, which is to keep you and him,” the soldier jerked his thumb in the general direction where Rufus was sitting, “safe. And part of doing that is going over every option.”

**~~~**

The bus let them off downtown. Lucy turned slowly, not realizing that Wyatt and Rufus had walked away. History was happening right in front of her.

“Mom,” she spoke to herself quietly, “I wish you could see this.”

Wyatt appeared over her shoulder, “Come on, Professor. You’ve got to tell us what we’re getting into.”

The old nickname caused her to jolt; that and how easily it fell from his lips.  She turned to follow behind him. After falling into step in between Wyatt and Rufus, the historian began to explain what happened to the Hindenburg.

“The Hindenburg is just reaching the airfield, but she won’t be able to land right away because of of…that.” She pointed up to the thundering clouds.

“Light rain and high winds. So she’ll make a bunch of turns causing air friction, causing static electricity. Then at exactly 7:25 pm, the Hindenburg will throw down the mooring ropes, but the ground crew will drag the ropes through the grass and they get soaked.” Lucy recalled from every history book she had read on the Hindenburg. 

“Which electrically grounds the ship, which will cause a spark in the metal haul,” Rufus supplied.

“The spark will ignite a leaking hydrogen balloon, burning 2,000 cubic litters and 36 people alive,” Lucy told them while she paid for a newspaper.

“So why’s Flynn here?” Rufus asked.

Lucy shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe he wants to kill all 97 people onboard? Make a bad situation worse? Whatever it is, we have to find him before he has a chance to.”

“And when we do find him?”

“Just leave that to me,” Wyatt answered cryptically, before walking away. Rufus looked stricken when his eyes met Lucy’s buy she just shrugged her shoulders a little.

   **~~~**

Music created trio as they walked into an underground tavern.

“It might be the 30’s, but Jersey is still Jersey,” Wyatt quipped as the smell of alcohol and smoke wafted over them.

“You see Flynn?” Lucy asked, but Wyatt shook his head and walked over to the bar.  It was then that Lucy noticed all the stares Rufus was getting. She turned to him.

“Everyone’s staring at you. Maybe you should wait outside?” He looked at her sideways.

“And how safe do you think I’ll be out there?”

Trying for a reassuring smile, the history professor responded with: “You should be fine. Just uh…don’t make eye contact?”

He gave her another look, but nodded his head reluctantly and stepped back outside, mumbling under his breath as he did so. Lucy’s eyes flittered around the small bar for a moment as she tried to spot where he had gone in the crowd. She found him at the bar…about to get into a fight with the bar tender.

“Hello sir,” she said to the man behind the counter. She slid the photo across the wooden surface.

 “We were just wondering if you’ve seen this man.”   

“Why is he wearing _pa_ -jamas?” He asked. His Jersey accent was thick, with the emphasis on the first to letters.

“Just have you seen him?” Lucy inquired again. The man shook his head, “Nope don’t think so.”

He turned away.

“Look again. It’s important.” Wyatt gruffly ordered.

“Are you deaf? I haven’t seen him.” The bar tender said before he turned away again.

“Yup, Jersey is still Jersey.” Lucy heard Wyatt mumble. But Lucy wasn’t really paying attention anymore…A person she had only read about in history books had caught her eye.

_Kate Drummond._

“Th-That’s Kate Drummond...of course she’d be here.”

“Who’s she?” Wyatt tossed back the drink he ordered.

“She has a column in the Hearst Papers. She covered the wars in Manchuria and Ethiopia-What?” She asked when she noticed Wyatt was staring, what looked like to be holes, Kate’s head. Wyatt glanced at her and shook his head.

“Nothing, she just looks like someone I use to know.”  He said before he started to make his way towards the journalist.

“Wyatt!” Lucy hissed in a whisper because they weren’t supposed to interact with anyone they didn’t have to. Those were the orders from Agent Christopher. But much to her dismay and delight (Because she was going to have to meet Kate Drummond!)  Wyatt didn’t stop.

_Was he flirting with her?_ Lucy wondered as she hurried up to them.

“Miss Drummond? Um, it is such an honor to meet you,” Lucy shook her hand nervously; “you’re a hell of a writer.”

“This is my nosy friend, Lucy.” Wyatt introduced her. The historian rolled her eyes at the introduction.

“That’s very kind of you, Lucy,” Kate said to her, turning back to the pin ball machine.

“You’re in town to cover the Hindenburg’s arrival?” Lucy asked, although she already knew the answer.

“Yes, and then I’m riding it back for the coronation, because there’s nothing like a closed and tight space with a bunch of stuffed shirts,” was Kate’s sarcastic comment. Lucy started to laugh nervously, but the laughter quickly faded as Wyatt said, “well maybe you won’t have to take that trip after all!”

Lucy shot him a glare, before shaking her head. What part _of ‘Don’t change anything,’_ did he not get?  She shoved the picture into Wyatt’s hands.

“Have you seen this man?” Wyatt showed Kate the picture. The journalist glanced at it, before turning back to her game.

“Who is he and why is he wearing pajamas?”

“He’s a friend of ours,” Wyatt told her.

Kate made a sound of acknowledgment, “Yes. He was here, about 2 hours ago.”

“What…what was he doing?” Lucy questioned.

“Well when the officers at the air field need a few extra hands, this is where they pick ‘em up. Your friend is going to help bring down the Hindenburg.” Kate explained. Wyatt smiled at her, but when she turned back around and he turned back to Lucy, there was a grimace on his face.

  **~~~**

“Just call the airfield! Please! Please you have to tell them that the Hindenburg’s in danger!” Lucy hollered at the cops that had put them in a jail cell. Flynn seemed to be one step ahead of them.  Not only was he going to blow up many important figures in history, who were also going to be on the trip back to Europe, he had managed to get them locked up in 1937 New Jersey.

“Piece of crap lock,” Wyatt muttered.

“Can you open it?” Lucy looked up.

“Yeah, with a hair pin, which I’m sure you don’t have.” He said, looking at her expectantly.

She ran her fingers through her hair, “No.”

“How soon till the Hindenburg leaves?” The soldier questioned, just after rattling the bars that held him and Lucy in again.

“Just before dawn so…soon.”

“Great, so we just rot in here while all those people die, while-”

“While Kate dies?” Lucy finished Wyatt sentence and he looked down.

“Okay,” Lucy sits up from where she was lying down on the bed in the cell, “So what is it about her?”

Her eyes followed him as he came to sit beside her. They peered into his, searching for something that he wasn’t telling her.

“Nothing,” Wyatt shook his head.

_Right and I’m supposed to believe that._ Lucy thought as she continued to study him. 

“Wyatt, have you forgotten who you’re talking to? I know it’s been eight years, but _I know you_. You’re not a soldier who just abandons his orders to chase a pretty face.”

 “Kate reminds me of my wife, okay?” Wyatt looked at her and a shock went through Lucy because she could see the pain etched on his face. He used to be so good at hiding his emotions. Even during and after his Grandpa Sherwin’s funeral, the history professor was the one crying while Wyatt held and comforted her.

“They even look alike, a little bit.” He told her before he looked at her again. The pain that was there just a moment before was now gone.

“I didn’t know that you had gotten married.” That’s all that came to Lucy’s mind. Wyatt gave a small nod.

“I met her about a year after we broke up. Maybe two? I can’t remember. But Jessica died,” he paused then finished in a soft voice, “It was my fault. If I could just change that one…So when I saw Kate, I just couldn’t let her…”

The pain was back. He looked at her once and shook her head. His look said it all.

_Enough of that. Time to get back to work._

  **~~~**

It was a while the guard watching them examined Wyatt’s gun from the future.

“What kind of gun is this?” Lucy turned to give the boy from her past, an _‘I told you so,’_ look. But then she caught him staring at her. More specifically _where_ he was staring. She let out a quiet huff, turning around once more. She felt as he came up beside her. Like he always used to, he generated heat.

“I know how to get out of here.” He whispered in her ear.  Lucy looked at him.

“How?” She whispered back.  Instead of answering her, Wyatt walked to the side where Rufus’ cell was located. Somehow he got the pilot’s attention and then Rufus was spewing out with African American History.

“Can I get a glass of water?” Rufus asked.

“Swallow your own spit, boy.” The guard told him, without looking up from what he was doing.

“I’m not a boy,” The pilot told the guard while he stood.

“Excuse me?” Now the guard looked up at Rufus.

“You have eyes right? You can tell I’m not a child and I’m most certainly not your son, so don’t call me boy.” Rufus said.

“I don’t think you know where you are…boy.” The guard told him, walking up to the cell.

“Actually I do. I’m in the damn Stone Age! But man, I hope you live a long, long life. Long enough to Michael Jordan dunk, Michael Jackson dance, Mike Tyson punch. Really just any black guy named Michael…” When the cop walked away, Rufus turned to the other parts of the trio.

“So where’s he going?” But neither of them answered him. Wyatt turned back to Lucy.

“Take off your bra.” He ordered her.

 “What?”

“Your _modern day_ bra,” Wyatt emphasized for her. Recognition dawned on her face.

“The underwire yeah,” she rushed to take it off, ignoring the fact that she could feel Wyatt’s eyes on her bare back. She got it off and tossed it to her ex-boyfriend while her other hand covered herself with her shirt. Lucy watched as Wyatt broke through the fabric with his teeth and got the underwire out before he tossed the bra back to her.

She didn’t see them, but Lucy heard when the guard came back with another guard. In accompany to their footsteps, the history professor could hear Rufus.

“Guys, guys! Wyatt, guys! Wyatt! Okay, no. Don’t come in here…” Lucy looked over her shoulder just in time to see the guards opening Rufus’ cell.  She tried to scream for him to do…something. But it was like her horror was the cat that held her tongue.

 She watched as Wyatt got the door open just in time and grabbed the baton from the guard closest to him and clubbed him. The other guard looked back, which gave Rufus the element of surprise. He gripped the other baton and rammed it into the into the guard’s stomach.

Lucy hurried out of the open jail cell, “Oh my god…That was amazing,”

“Not bad Rufus, not bad at all.” Her ex-boyfriend complimented.

“Come on, we need to hurry,” she broke into a run, Wyatt, and Rufus following after.

  **~~~**

There was a bomb on the Hindenburg.

_There was a bomb on the Hindenburg and she and Rufus had to find a way to get the Hindenburg to land while Wyatt tried to diffuse said bomb. Rufus asked how they would do that. They would make it up as they went._

They ended up holding the Captain and Navigator at knife point. Rufus held the navigator in a headlock with the knife pointed at his throat while Lucy kept her knife out.

“Stay back! Stay back! We have a bomb and you are going to land or we’ll use it!” Lucy threatened in what she hoped was a threatening way.

But it still wasn’t enough, there was still an explosion.

**~~~**

Flames swarmed around her while smoke smothered her lungs. A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She turned hoping that Wyatt had found her because the last she had seen of him was while he was when he was beginning to diffuse the bomb. But to both her dismay and relief, it was Rufus.

They looked around, searching for Wyatt, but while they were looking, Lucy, spotted a little girl.

“Go get the little girl!” Lucy pointed. The pilot nodded, running over to the girl and scooping her up, while the professor headed to the right. Only to bump into Flynn.

“I think it’s time we talked,” he spoke, “You need to know who and what you’re dealing with.”

“I understand that…you’re a psychopath trying to burn everything to the ground.” Lucy was surprised by how steady her voice came out when on the inside she felt anything but.

 “That depends on your point of view, Lucy.”

_He knew her name._

“How do you know my name?” Now her voice held a tremble.

“I know everything about you, Lucy. I know your father is dead. I know you think you’re meant to follow in your mother’s footsteps. But you don’t really want too…You want to know how I know that?” He asked and then he pulled out a book from his jacket and opened it.

“That’s my handwriting…” She said when she saw the letters written in the book. Lucy looked up at him, shaking her head.

“I didn’t write that.”

“Not yet. But you will.” He told her, “I know what you’re really meant to be Lucy and it isn’t a teacher.”

“Why would I believe someone who killed his own family?” She questioned him. Flynn gave her this look as he stood up straighter.

“Just ask them why they really chose you for the job and what Rittenhouse is.” He answered, in Lucy’s opinion, rather cryptically.

That was all she could get out of him before he pulled her to him and pulled out a gun. Flynn pointed it outward and on the other end of the barrel, was Wyatt, his own gun drawn and pointed at them.

_Of all the times to find him._

“I know for a fact you’re not going to shoot,” Flynn told the soldier.

“ _Wyatt…_ ” Lucy whispered, trying to tell him it was _okay_. Her ex-boyfriend glanced at her before he shot Flynn right in the shoulder. Flynn let go of her and she darted over to Wyatt. Flynn shot in their direction, but Wyatt had her arm and he pulled her into a duck with him. The ex-NSA agent’s bullet hit Kate Drummond right in the stomach and then he was gone.

 

**~~~**

Kate Drummond’s blood was on her hands and Lucy had more questions than answers thanks to Agent Christopher and on top of that, she had to make sure Wyatt was okay.

_One problem at a time though. First, she needed to clean her hands, then she needed to put back on her clothes from present day, and then she could deal with Wyatt._

**~~~**

 

“Hey, wait up!” She called to Wyatt as the door that held Mason Industries swung behind her. Her hands now devoided of Kate’s blood.

“You know a couple of inches to the right and you would’ve blown my brains out. Were you just that good or was I just that expendable?” Lucy wondered out loud. Her ex-boyfriend stopped and turned to her. He pulled her jacket up from where it was slung down her shoulder.

“You are anything, but expendable ma’am,” he said to her. She smiled softly.

“Why were you talking to him anyways?” The question made her stop for a moment. Should she tell him? Could she trust him?

Yes, yes she could trust him. _He was Wyatt_. She could _always_ trust him. So the history professor told him everything: how Flynn knew her and about the journal.

“Lucy,” the soldier gripped her arm lightly, “You haven’t told anyone else about this journal yet, have you?”

She shook her head.

“Good. Don’t. Not till we figure out if it’s real or not.” He told her and she nodded. He squeezed her arm lightly before he started walking away.

“Wyatt,” she said quietly, stopping him. He turned around to face her again.

“You asked Rufus about going back to your own timeline because you want to change what happened to your wife. Right?” The soldier blinked at her question.

“But maybe the Hindenburg was meant to explode and Kate was meant to die,” Lucy continued, “Maybe we don’t get to make it up as we go. Maybe some things are just-”

“What? Fate?” Wyatt interrupted her. Lucy didn’t have an answer for him. He gave her this look, before he turned away and continued his way to his car. She heard the door as it shut and she watched as he drove away. Heaving a sigh, she walked to her own car.

**~~~**

Amy was gone and her mother wasn’t sick anymore.

_But her sister didn’t exist anymore. Something they had down had changed history; had changed her life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come scream with me on my tumblr about Lyatt!](http://felicitysmoaksx.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Also check out my youtube video where I imagine the Timeteam in the Sims4!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j_4RjhzrP9c)


	3. The Jump Before Attempting to Save Abraham Lincoln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the kudos everyone left on my chapter before!
> 
> Again, I would just like to apologize in advance if Lucy and/or Wyatt seem out of character. I just want to establish that they have a history with each other so that'll make them act a little differently around each other.
> 
> Disclaimer: I used some of the character's lines from the episode. But I in no way own them. They belong to the Timeless creators Eric Kripke and Shawn Ryan, along with many other writers who write for the show.
> 
> Happy reading!

When she arrived back at Mason Industries, Lucy was still so consumed with trying to figure out what had happened to her sister that she collided with Wyatt.

“Woah,” he said, gripping her arm to steady her so she wouldn’t fall. Not that she would’ve noticed falling; the rug had already been pulled out from under her. Both metaphorically and physically with her sister being gone.   She hadn’t even noticed that Wyatt had been saying something until he shook her arm.

“What?” Lucy asked, only half-heartedly listening though.

“I asked if you were okay.” Lucy didn’t how to answer that question. So instead she said, “Has anything changed in your life since we came back from the Hindenburg?”

“No, why? Has something changed for you?” Wyatt’s eyebrows came together in confusion.

“Amy, Wyatt. She’s gone.”

“What do you mean ‘gone?’ Gone where?” He asked her.

“Gone as in _erased from existence_. Something we did changed my family. My mother isn’t sick anymore and Amy was never born.” That was enough for her ex-boyfriend to follow behind her as she went to go see Agent Christopher.

**~~~**

They found Rufus first though.

“What has changed in your life? Since we came back from 1937, what has changed for you?” Lucy asked him albeit a little desperately. She could feel herself spinning, with only Wyatt’s hand on her shoulder to keep her somewhat steady.

But Rufus it seemed wasn’t getting how upset she was, because he made a sarcastic joke about how he had an unsuccessful night with a girl before being brought back in. Lucy’s breathing hitched. She was the only one affected.

“Lucy…” Wyatt started.

“Why, what’s wrong?” Rufus asked.  But Lucy couldn’t get her breathing regulated long enough to answer him, instead, her ex-boyfriend answered for her.

“Her sister is gone. She doesn’t exist anymore. Something we did or Flynn did in the past changed that.”  

“Lucy, we have a dossier on you and it doesn’t say anything about a sister.” Agent Christopher told them. With shaking hands Lucy reached for her locket while an agitated groan left her mouth.

“This is Amy. This is my sister right here.” She explained as steady and calmly as she could, but even to her own ears, she didn’t sound either of those things as she held the locket open for them to see.

“Interesting. You traveled with this from a time where your sister did exist and brought it back to a time where she doesn’t.” Mason remarked as he studied her locket. Lucy pulled it out of his grasp.

“I do not share your enthusiasm. Whatever we did, we need to change it back. _Change it back_.” She hissed through gritted teeth, glaring at both Mason and Christopher.

“Lucy, I’m sorry, but we simply do not have time for this. Flynn is hours ahead of us.” Agent Christopher explained in her no-nonsense voice. But Wyatt wasn’t having any of it. He squeezed her shoulder as he spoke.

“Hey, you brought her into this. She just lost her sister. A sister that you say doesn’t exist, but I remember giving piggyback rides too. You’re going to give her a damn minute to at least process what has happened before you send us anywhere.” Now Lucy certainly wasn’t a soldier, but she knew from Wyatt’s Grampa Sherwin’s stories, that talking back to your superior officer was a big no-no. _And Wyatt had done that for her._

She looked up at him, intending to say a thank you. But the words got caught in her throat because when he looked back at her, it was like she had taken another trip to the past but without the lifeboat.

**~~~**

_“I can’t believe you did that. You shouldn’t have done that. Why did you do that?” Lucy berated him as she held the ice she had gotten from his freezer to his split lip, while he held some ice to his bruised cheek. There was a fight between him and her ex-boyfriend, Noah in the locker room. Sure Noah had gotten few hits in on Wyatt, but when Lucy saw him being escorted away by a teacher; he had all of Wyatt’s injuries plus a broken nose._

_Her boyfriend pushed the ice away from his lip._

_“Because Luce,” His fat lip gave him a slight lisp, “he had no right to talk about you like that and my Grandpa always tells me to defend those who aren’t able to defend themselves. Which I know you are able to do before you scold me for assuming you can’t too. But you weren’t there because it was in the locker room, so I had to. I couldn’t just stand there and let Noah say those things about you.”_

_“Besides,” Her boyfriend tried for the Texas grin, Lucy had confessed to him that she loved. But with his lip, it was proving to be difficult._

_“Back in Texas, we men take care of our woman.” The amped-up Texas drawl and teasing tone were for her sake, but when Lucy looked into his darkened blue eyes, she saw it. Wyatt was completely serious and he didn’t regret what he did._

_“Well,” she said after she got her heart rate under control, “you live in California now, where Noah’s parents can press assault charges. Aren’t you worried about that?”_

_“Nah, the worse they can do to me is put me in juvie and I’ve already been there. So no big deal.” He spoke so nonchalantly, but Lucy wasn’t convinced._

_“Lucy, seriously. I’m fine. I’ll be fine. It’ll be okay.” But his reassurances still didn’t work._

_“Hey,” he cupped her face in his hands. He brought her forehead to his._

_“It’ll be okay,” Wyatt promised her._

**~~~**

“We don’t have time for this. Flynn jumped to April 14th, 1865.” Christopher popped Lucy’s bubble with her words, bringing her back to reality. A reality where Amy didn’t exist. But April 14th, 1865….a shiver went down Lucy’s back at the thought of what havoc Flynn could cause with Abraham Lincoln assassination.

“…need to get going,” Christopher was saying, then she looked directly at Wyatt, “And you need to take care of Garcia Flynn. Are we clear?” Christopher ordered before she walked away.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay,” Lucy muttered to herself as she stepped away from Wyatt’s steady hand on her shoulder and trudged up the metal steps.

“Wait,” Wyatt’s voice stopped her, “What happened April 14th, 1865?”

“The assassination of Abraham Lincoln,” Lucy answered before she continued on her way.

**~~~**

Jiya was going to find out what happened to Amy, but that little comfort wasn’t enough to ease Lucy’s mind. Because although finding out what happened, was a step in the right direction, it wasn’t actually getting her back.

“Woah,” Lucy zeroed in on Wyatt as she climbed into the lifeboat-more specifically, her hitting Wyatt with her 1865 dress. She went to apologize, but her ex-boyfriend merely shook his head.

“Just sit,” he told her and she fell as gracefully as her dress would allow into her seat.

“Here let me,” her ex-boyfriend told her as he undid his own seatbelt to secure hers around her. Lucy watched him for a moment then she said in a small voice, “I was wishing I’d never have to get in this damn thing again.”

“Lucy, I’m sorry about Amy,” Wyatt said. Though it wasn’t anything that Rufus couldn’t hear, he said it quietly enough that only she could hear.

“Thank you,” she said, using the same tone of voice, “And for backing me up with Agent Christopher.”

The soldier made sure her seatbelts were tight before he leaned back in his seat and redid his own seatbelt.

“Trust me. We’re going to fix it. We’re going to fix everything.” The way Wyatt said those words had Lucy thinking he was talking about more than just Amy not being born. But before the history could ask by what he meant with everything, Rufus called to see if they were ready to go. Then she felt as the air changed. The feeling of being sucked through a straw returned and they were gone…

Back to the night before April 14th, 1865 became important to history.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I procrastinated a little with this chapter, so after much deliberation, I think I'm going to skip the rest of the episode and jump straight to what I feel like is the most fluid way to with this story, I just think the rest episode is to perfect to mess with in terms for where I'm going with this. But I always knew I wanted this first part for the reason that Wyatt in this au would remember Amy and I wanted to explore that. 
> 
> But if I ever skip an episode again (which I probably will because there are just some episodes you don't mess with) I'll let you know before you begin reading in the notes above! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
